If a serious failure occurs in an OS (Operating System) of a computer, contents of a memory and all pieces of context information of a CPU which has been working are stored in a storage device as materials for examining the failure. The stored data is called a memory dump in general. Typical methods for memory dump collection are: (1) the OS in which the failure has occurred records a memory dump by itself; (2) the OS in which the failure has occurred boots itself again not by means of firmware, etc., and the OS initializes a device after being activated afresh so as to record a memory dump; (3) shift the control from the OS to an entity except for the OS such as firmware after the failure occurs, and the entity records a memory dump; and (4) reset the system when the failure occurs, and an entity except for the OS such as firmware senses the failure occurrence and records a memory dump as extended from the reset process (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-94537).